


My General, My Princess

by Anonymous



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Ass Play, Boss/Employee Relationship, Butt Slapping, Crushes, Dominant Leia Organa, Dream Sex, F/M, Fantasizing, Female Character In Command, Large Breasts, Older Woman/Younger Man, One-Sided Attraction, Post-Battle of Endor (Star Wars), Soldiers, Stripping, Thicc Leia Organa, Thighs, Wet Dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:07:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26737864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: You're a fresh new soldier for the New Republic, and your first mission has assigned you to the forest moon of Endor under the command of General Leia Organa.  You're pretty sure you've never seen a finer woman in your life.It could never happen.  She's older than you.  She's way hotter than you.Leave it to the imagination to fill in the gaps.Perhaps she'll welcome you with open arms if you're a good soldier for the General?  You never minded taking orders anyway...
Relationships: Leia Organa/Male Reader, Leia Organa/Reader, Leia Organa/You
Kudos: 16
Collections: Anonymous





	My General, My Princess

**Author's Note:**

> The outfit Leia is wearing in this is her getup from Battlefront 2 (2017). Pretty sure you know the one.

Joining the New Republic as a soldier had been less troublesome than you’d expected. From the day your family had heard about the destruction of the second Death Star and the death of Emperor Palpatine, you knew you wanted nothing more than to join the ranks of these newly reorganized rebels. It wasn’t that you didn’t like the idea back when it was _just_ the Rebel Alliance, but there was a greater sense of power and ability when the New Republic was finally amassing a fleet more than large enough to challenge the remnants of the Empire. You never jumped at the opportunity to be a rebel, but you’d do just fine here and now.

The ‘here’ was Endor. It was a lush, green planet with nothing but tall trees for what seemed like an infinite amount of land. You’d been suited up with some soldier fatigues, a helmet, and a trusty A2-80 assault rifle, and sent on your way. Your first assignment was here on the planet, along with a couple dozen other soldiers and your general.

Oooh boy, where to start with the General?

Leia Organa, former princess of Alderaan, had been a big name across the galaxy ever since the destruction of the first Death Star. You’d seen a holo-image of her back then, but you hadn’t cared much for memorizing any features. Now, as you are placed under her direct command and are around her pretty much 24/7, you can’t help but take a closer look.

You’ve already come to terms with your crush on General Organa. Even after a one-year fling with that cute farm girl back home, you’ve never been attracted to someone as much as you are to Leia. She’s on the shorter side, sure, but that’s not at all a bad thing. You’re not exactly a towering giant yourself either, only standing a few inches higher than her (you made the comparison early on in the line for lunch one day). Leia has a pretty face, sometimes looking more like a sixteen-year-old girl while still appearing grown and mature. She has big brown eyes that you simply can’t get over, and her smile is contagious.

Of course, facial features aren’t the _only_ thing you admire about the General, but you try not to stare too long. She’s got a gorgeous body, that’s for sure. Slender waist, wide hips and big thighs that are only overshadowed by a round, firm ass in the back. Strong arms and shoulders that are noticeable even underneath her clothes. A fairly sizeable rack that lightly bounces sometimes when she walks. The outfit she’s been wearing since you landed on Endor is a white full-body outfit with the pants and shirt connected with a long zipper running all the way down her torso between her breasts. A cream-colored, sleeveless unzipped jacket is thrown over her shoulders, and matching gloves are thrown over her hands. Top it off with a belt fastened loosely around the waist and her hair done up in cute little buns with a few strands falling close to her ears, and Leia Organa was an absolute babe.

You’ve had to force yourself to keep your legs close together whenever sitting in any of the General’s briefings. Not only is she a gorgeous woman but she also has a gorgeous, commanding voice that takes you by surprise every time. Something about how General Leia is able to make soldiers twice as tall as her wince back in fear just from her tone of voice is a bit of a turn-on. She doesn’t take _anyone’s_ crap, and she’s stubborn as heck, and you have found yourself purposely doing one of the chores wrong once just to hear her voice get a bit lower as she addresses you by name.

You know it’s stupid to even think for a second that you could have her. You’ve thought of the possibility of asking her out after the assignment – maybe you could take her somewhere nice back on Coruscant – but that would never work. The odds of a rookie soldier hitting it off with General Leia Organa herself were extremely low. There had even been whispers she was already in a relationship with someone else. What was his name again? Surlon? Halo? Eh, it didn’t matter.

Besides, a relationship with a general who clearly outranked him would probably be frowned upon, right?

Guess you’ll have to be content with admiring what you can’t have from now on.

Now you’re on a recon mission with Leia and three other soldiers, scouting ahead to gain some surveillance info on one of the possible Imperial hideouts. It’s apparently a test tower for Death Star II’s shield generator, which was later moved to the proper base elsewhere on the planet (in smoldering pieces, of course). This one is on its own, just a single tower barely reaching above the tips of the trees, with a trooper barracks behind it.

Leia is gesturing with her hand for you and the others to follow close behind her, and you all dash towards the barracks as quietly as possible. Leia crouches down to take a close look at the locking mechanism, and you suppress a pleased sigh. The General’s ass looks better than you imagined from this angle, jutting out in your direction as she bends forward towards the controls. The outfit _really_ excels at putting that beautiful butt on display, especially now. The way the hem of Leia’s jacket falls just above the curve of her ass is so perfect, and you almost can’t help but step a bit closer until you hear a beeping sound. Leia stands up straight again and places her hands on her hips contentedly, watching as the doors begin to open. You give a small sound of agreement along with the others before falling right in step with the General. She seems so much more fragile and yet strong when you’re right alongside her. 

_“Soldier, help me out here,” Leia suddenly turns and places a possessive hand on your chest, running it down your torso slowly as she licks her lips. Your eyes widen in surprise and excitement, and you forget all about your mission as well as the other soldiers as Leia leans in to kiss you. Her cold gloved hand comes up to rest on the side of your neck, and you jump at the sensation that runs through your body when her right leg digs in between both of your legs._

_You try to help out best you can, putting one hand on her waist and the other against her cheek as the kiss continues. Leia kisses you like she’s trying to eat you whole, coming back from every breath of air to seize your bottom lip with more viciousness than before. You can’t help but moan quietly into her mouth, and then she finally steps back, bringing her hands down to her sides._

_“Pull my pants off, soldier. That’s a kriffin’ order.” She stands there for you expectedly, and you are more than ready to obey. You push her gently against the wall of the barracks, and then your hands quickly go to work on the General’s belt. You get the clasp undone and pull the belt off impatiently, and before you know it, you’re shoving the pants down Leia’s beautiful legs in only a matter of seconds. All of the newly exposed skin feels glorious in your hands, and you press your fingers into the insides of her thighs. Leia lets out a small sound of pleasure, and then talks in that sexy, commanding tone again. “Grab my ass, soldier.”_

_You do as you’re told, feeling the soft, warm mounds like fresh dough in your hands. It feels so much bigger than you had dreamed, so much so that you’re unable to even fit it in both hands. Leia gives a sound of approval._

_“ **Squeeze** it, soldier. Slap it if you wanna. Have your fun now, because this is only the **start** of what I’m gonna have you do to me…”_

You grin excitedly and start playing with Leia’s ass in your hands, feeling it bounce a little bit against your palms as she lightly rocks back and forth. 

_“Don’t lose focus, soldier. Keep your eyes on the objective and don’t look back. I need your head in the game, you hear me?”_

_What Leia is saying to you doesn’t make as much sense now, but you’re too caught up in her warm, soft skin that you hardly notice what she’s said in the first place. You keep squeezing, slapping, patting, and juggling._

_“You hear me, soldier!?!?” Leia is yelling loudly now, right in your ear. “Look out for the Stormtroopers behind you!”_

_Now you’re really confused, and you turn you head to see-_

**_BLAM!!!_** A barrage of blaster fire comes shooting out in your direction, and you’re just narrowly saved by the General wrapping a strong arm around your waist and pulling down to the ground with her behind a box for cover. She keeps a hand on you as she gets on one knee to peek around the corner, and you see that she’s got her blaster in her other hand, ready to gun down any Stormtrooper in sight.

You mentally curse, feeling the tent in your pants already shrinking from the seriousness of the situation. How could you have been so stupid to fantasize at a time like this? The General had risked her skin to save you from getting a blaster shot through the chest, and just a few moments before, you’d been daydreaming of tearing her pants off and grabbing her ass.

If anything, you’ve only worsened your chances at dating her.

Leia’s blaster is going off loudly now, and you can hear the thud of bodies not far away. Eventually, you pull your eyes away from the determined look on the General’s pretty face and pull your own blaster out, realizing that you should have had it out much earlier.

“Ah!” Leia cries out suddenly as a stray bolt just narrowly misses her shoulder, hitting the corner of the metal box instead. Your hands reach out instinctively to help, but she waves you off – not without a small smile of thanks, however. “I’m fine, just watch my back, alright? Watch that door!” she points a gloved finger towards the sliding door not far behind you, and you nod your head.

“Yes, ma’m.” Your attention briefly shifts to the other soldiers, who are hiding behind some different cover across from you and Leia. One of them seems to have been shot but not killed, and the other two are looking him over worriedly. If Leia had noticed, she didn’t seem concerned about it right now.

Eventually, the door you’re watching slides open and you can see several Stormtroopers filing in. You suck in a breath and nudge Leia with your shoulder. “Enemies coming through the door!” you call, and she whips around to make eye contact with the enemy. In an instant, her hand swings up to fire her blaster, hitting one of the troopers straight in the helmet, and she follows it up by firing another one in the stomach. 

“Help me out here, soldier,” Leia calls, and you do as you’re told, firing you’re A2-80 as precisely as you can, swallowing the rushing panic that fills your body. You’ve never been in a proper gunfight before, not like this, but your fear is replaced with relief as you manage to gun down two more Stormtroopers. You feel powerful like this, crouched side by side with General Organa as you take out about a dozen troopers together. She’s always had such an empowering aura about her, and now you’re practically swimming in it.

Finally, as the last body hits the ground, Leia stands to her feet and gestures for you to join her. “Good shooting, and good eye. If those troopers had even one more second on us, I may not have turned in time to shoot back.”

You can only nod in response, still surprised that she’s not yelling at you for not paying attention in the moment a Stormtrooper attack went down. You both walk over to the other soldiers now, and Leia’s face falls as she locks eyes with the one who was shot. Kneeling beside him, she exchanges whispers with the other soldier seated beside him, and you can only stand and watch the doors. 

After a few more moments, Leia has stood back to her feet and returns to her commanding tone. “Alright, we’ll have to carry him out of here carefully. Bacta patches will only hold him together long enough to make it back to camp.” She turns to you now, and you meet those big brown eyes again. “You’ll be watching my back as I lead us out of here. These Stormtroopers have a commanding officer, and he or she hasn’t shown their face yet. It’s safe to assume they have plenty more troopers, too. Let’s move out.”

You begin following Leia closely with your blaster in hand, cautiously watching each hallway intersection for additional attackers. Fortunately, the trip back to the entrance doors goes without any issues, and you can finally relax your muscles and let out a breath you hadn’t known you were holding.

_“I was very impressed with your performance today,” Leia purrs as she leans into you, tracing her fingernails around the shape of your muscles. The very naked General is lying on top of you, pressing you against the floor of your tent as her pussy just hovers inches away from your ready cock. You could take her any moment now, but she’s forcing you to obey._

_“You’re so good at taking orders,” Leia purrs again, this time in an even lower voice as she leans in to your ear. Your hands return to her ass again, sliding down the curves you find there and trailing down her bare legs. “You would do anything I ask, wouldn’t you?” her hands move from your abdomen to your crotch, and you let out a small whine._

_“Yes, ma’m,” you groan out, and she lets out a small, sexy giggle._

_“That’s a good soldier.” Her fingers begin to wrap around the base of your cock, slowly pumping up and down as she watches your face. Her mouth is slightly hung open, and her wet lips curl into a smile every time you make a sound. “Spank me.”_

_You do as you’re told._

_“Mmm,” Leia hums pleasantly. “Not bad. Perhaps next time, I’ll let **you** take charge…” she leans in to lick behind your ear, and your hands grab her ass tighter. “But right now, I’m still your general, and you’re still my servant. Now you’re gonna shove that big, hard thing of yours inside me, and you’re not gonna hesitate.”_

_You nod quickly and begin moving yourself, until she places a hand on your chest. “You do as you’re told, and you’ll be rewarded later.”_

_Your mind begins to race. You’re already getting to have sex with Leia Organa; what could be better than that? You forget all about that as you feel Leia crash down on your cock, and you moan long and loud. She does the same, and you fall in love with just how perfect her moaning sounds. You want to do whatever you can to hear it again._

_So you thrust faster and harder, and Leia buckles her hips in perfect rhythm. She’s panting now, and she digs her fingers into your shoulders to hold herself steady. Your own hands are on her hips, trying your best to not mess up your aim as you just keep getting faster._

_“OOOOHHhhhhh yes,” Leia moans happily, and you become fascinated by her breasts bouncing wildly with each time she slides up and down your cock. “Such a good soldier….Mmmmm….you’re definitely getting that reward…”_

_You feel yourself getting close. You don’t want to finish so soon, but Leia is only cheering you on. “Come on, big boy, don’t be shy.” She watches your struggling before moaning again and shifting tone. “That’s a kriffing order. Let it all out, I can take it.”_

_You grunt before releasing, and a couple loads of hot, sticky liquid are shot out deep inside of Leia. She gasps, practically crashing into you as she rides your release. She kisses you on the cheek and promises that you’ll get to take charge next time._

You wake up drenched in sweat. It can get really warm on Endor some days, but the mornings are always cool. Your wet dream still lingers in your mind, and you can almost feel Leia’s body in your hands still as you pull yourself out of the sleeping bag and change into some new clothes. You have a feeling that you won’t be getting over this woman anytime soon, and you probably should have brought more changes of underwear for the mission. 

You look over at your blaster and are reminded of what happened the day before, when fantasizing about the General had lead to being swarmed by Stormtroopers, and Leia had assured you that you’d done a good job. You wonder if she’ll still look at you proudly like that again, or if she’s already moved on and has removed the day’s events from her mind entirely. You don’t blame her.

You make your way outside of the tent to the center of the camp, where you find the General seated by the fire. She glances up at you as you come to sit across from her, and you can’t help but notice how beautiful she looks with the morning sun shining down on her.

“Good morning, soldier,” she addresses you with a small smile.

“’Mornin’, ma’m,” you respond. You both watch the fire for a while before you gain the courage to speak. “Ma’m, I wanted to apologize for nearly botching the mission yesterday.” She looks at you with an unreadable expression, but is clearly urging you to go on. “I wasn’t as alert as I should have been, and I didn’t even have my blaster in my hands.” You look down at your hands for a moment and then back at Leia with as much humility as you can muster. “If you hadn’t stepped in and pulled me back, I would be a dead corpse on the metal floor of that place, I know it.”

Leia nods her head slowly, and her eyes fixate on the fire as she ponders what you’ve said for a moment. “It takes a lot of guts to admit where you went wrong, especially when you know the usual consequences for breaking code.” The General’s face stiffens, and you feel your own face fall.

You think about Sergeant Tag, who had broken orders multiple times and had even snuck off with half of Leia’s troops to infiltrate an Imperial outpost. The mission went off with a hitch, but that wasn’t what mattered to Leia. She had Tag immediately stripped of his military status and sent back to Coruscant.

“Y-yes, General,” you manage to agree despite the growing uncertainty gathering in your chest like a water balloon. “I’ll accept any punishment you give me.”

An image of Leia bending you over to spank you flashes through your mind for a moment, and you quickly push it away. No time for that! You manage to calm down your morning wood before it gets out of control.

Leia stands to her feet and-

_Kisses you hard on the lips, bringing your hands to rest on her chest-_

-puts a hand on your shoulder sympathetically. “You’re off the hook this time, soldier.” The smile she gives you means more to you than she probably intended, and you grin back thankfully. 

“Thank you, General,” you sputter. “I must say, I hadn’t expected this-“

“You’ve got a good heart,” Leia interrupts you, but you don’t mind at all. “You were honest with me, and you ended up saving my skin just as much as I saved yours.” She tightens one of her gloves absentmindedly and walks past you in the direction of her own tent. As you watch her leave, she stops and turns back to you with an amused glint in her eyes. “Although, if you _really_ do wanna make it up to me sometime-“

_“-you can take your clothes off and follow me to the tent so I can feel your hard cock sliding in and out of me, and you’ll follow every order I give you-“_

“-you can buy me a drink when we get back to Coruscant.” Leia finishes with another smile and then turns back to her tent. You’re left beside the dying fire, collecting your rushing thoughts.

There’s no way you’ll ever hit things off with the General. She’s your superior, your leader, not to mention she’s several years older and is probably in a relationship with someone far more attractive-

You groan and stand to your feet, knowing that getting laid off of punishment will mean nothing if you’re late for morning exercises.

At least the General’s ass is a sight to see as she walks away.


End file.
